


i'm gonna marry the woman i love

by station43



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, the world needs more of this paring ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/station43/pseuds/station43
Summary: “I was thinking… maybe something dark…” she opened the box so that Emily could see the silver ring with a black onyx stone. “Like your soul.”based on the prompt: the diamond in your engagement ring is fake.





	

**“The diamond in this engagement ring is fake.”**

“What?” Tara leaned against the door frame of their bedroom. She raised an eyebrow, an accusatory look written across her face as she stared at her girlfriend Emily. 

Emily didn’t look up from the ring. She held it in her hand, between two fingers. “The diamond in this engagement ring is fake…” Emily repeated. 

“Where’d you get it from?” Tara asked. She stepped closer to Emily. Of course, she immediately recognized the ring but Emily didn’t need to know that. 

“I was putting your laundry away for you… it was in the bottom of your sock drawer…” Emily said. “Which by the way a ‘thank you’ would be nice…” 

“Thank you…” Tara said. She stepped towards Emily, and took the ring from her hand. She closed her fist around it and then leaned in to kiss her. 

Emily pulled away quickly, “Are you trying to distract me?” she asked. 

Tara shook her head, “What would I be trying to distract you from?” 

Emily grabbed at Tara’s fisted hands. Like a child trying to grab something from her she tried to force Tara to open her fingers, but to no avail. 

“Did you know that diamonds aren’t actually that rare?” Tara asked. “The only reason diamonds are part of traditional engagements is because some rich white men needed to make money off of them.” Tara took the ring and tossed it across the room. 

Emily watched it hit the floor and bounce towards the door. She frowned. 

“Doug got me that ring,” Tara explained. 

“Oh,” Emily said. 

Tara chuckled, “If I was going to buy you an engagement ring I wouldn’t waste my money on a diamond…” 

“If?” Emily scoffed. 

Tara rolled her eyes, and stood up. She walked across the room and opened her drawer to produce a little blue box. 

“I was thinking… maybe something dark…” she opened the box so that Emily could see the silver ring with a black onyx stone. “Like your soul.” 

Emily laughed. “I uh…” 

“If you don’t like it let me know before the dinner at Rossi’s on Tuesday so I can exchange it before I go through with the elaborate proposal…”

Emily stared at it for a moment, examining it, and then she took it out of the box and slid it on to her finger, examining the way that it looked on her finger. 

“I love it…” she said. “And I love you…” 

**Author's Note:**

> I love this paring and I really want to write more of them. honestly. If you want to send me prompts on [tumblr ](https://drmalayapineada.tumblr.com/ask) pls enjoy and let me know if you want more of them. What about a wedding fic? that'd be cute.


End file.
